


A simple coming out story

by FatBottomGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatBottomGirl/pseuds/FatBottomGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening in Dean Winchester's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple coming out story

It started with a talk about sex, masturbation, and desires and ended with the two of them surreptitiously stealing touches, giving each other hand-jobs, and waking up with their arms around each other. Cas was new to the whole sex thing and very eager to learn. Dean had been with more women than he could count and a handful of men here and there. He was enjoying his role both as a mentor and guinea pig. He had never been with anybody as long as he had been with Cas and was surprised at his own delight in the semi-permanence of this relationship. Sam seemed to be have given his blessings too. 

Cas wouldn’t object if Dean kept their relationship secret. The angel pretty much let Dean dominate the emotional aspect of their relationship but he wouldn’t understand. He wouldn’t understand the need for secrecy about something that brought so much joy to the two of them. And he would be hurt. He wouldn’t know it but he would be hurt and Dean couldn’t bear to see any sadness in Cas’s eyes. He had enough for a lifetime because of his fucked-up family, Dean didn’t want to add on to that. So, he would be outing himself to Jo, Ellen, and Bobby at the Roadhouse this weekend. He knew Ellen and Bobby would get over their shock and embrace Cas as family. They already asked about him during every phone call. He wasn’t sure about Jo. 

Dean fretted about telling Jo about Cas during most of their car ride. His arrangement with Jo - that’s what they had agreed to call it, an arrangement and not a relationship - was one of convenience. If they were both uncommitted and at the Roadhouse at the same time they freely scratched each other’s back. Neither of them wanted to name it or be public about it because Ellen would skin his hide if she knew he was doing things to her daughter that was illegal in most of the states. So would Bobby. And Sam would look all disapproving too because Sam believed in true love and long-term commitment whereas Jo and Dean believed in no-strings-attached mind-blowing sex. They were both too alike, wanting to have the freedom to pursue anyone interesting they came across while hunting and not be constrained by promises made to each other. This was a great arrangement. Until Cas.

Dean was sure that Jo had outgrown her teenage crush on him but he wondered if she relied on him being available sexually and emotionally whenever she needed him. Cas changed all that and he really hoped that their friendship was salvageable after the sex ended. She was family and so she was important. And also why his bottom lip was chewed out with worry. 

 

***

 

The sun was just setting as they pulled into the unpaved driveway. Dean sent Sam and Cas inside while he filled the Impala with gas and emptied out the trunk of all the laundry that needed to be done. He was hoping that the extra time would somehow bestow on him an epiphany about how to deal with the next few days. Nothing came to mind and his stomach may have knotted itself tighter one more time. 

He walked into the bar carrying three oversized duffel bags to see Castiel grinning and Sam, Bobby, and Ellen having a big laugh over something. This was his normal. He cherished it so much and didn’t want to give up an inch of it. Jo was behind the bar smiling too. 

“What’s so funny?” asked Dean while dumping the duffel bags behind the bar. He grabbed the open beer that Jo slid in his direction and looked expectantly. 

“Bobby was just telling about Garth’s latest adventures. This one involves a mermaid. Bobby should tell it. I’ll just mess up the punchline,” replied Sam. 

“Oh Bobby can tell him later. Come here and give me a hug first, Dean.” Ellen turned towards him arms wide. 

Dean dutifully went into her warm hug and gave a her  peck on the cheek. He didn’t grow with a mother and Ellen was the closest to a maternal figure he was ever going to get. 

“Aww, look at you being such a good boy.” Jo teased him. 

“Dean is a very good person,” Castiel blurted out. 

Everyone just stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing. “Yes he is, Cas. Yes he is,” said Bobby giving Cas a hearty pat on the back. 

Castiel looked confused for a few seconds and then went back to grinning. He wasn’t sure what had just happened but at least he hadn’t said anything wrong and everyone was in high spirits; he was happy too. 

 

***

There weren’t many hunters at the Roadhouse which meant that Ellen had quite a few empty rooms. She slid Dean three keys sometime between dinner and desert. While everyone sat around exchanging stories and kudos, he went to dump their stuff in the rooms. He’d return the extra key to Ellen later when they had some privacy. This whole thing was making him more nervous than he would care. He’d face down vampires and wendigos, and averted the apocalypse, but the idea of telling Ellen and Bobby that Cas and him were a couple when he didn’t even know how long the “relationship” would last was making him lose his appetite. 

He was lost in his thought, returning to the bar through the backdoor, when Jo cornered him in the empty hallway. 

“Hey there stranger!” said Jo. 

This was a good opportunity. They were alone. He should tell Jo now. 

“Hi Jo. How’ve you been?” was all that came out instead. 

“Oh I am good. Killed a couple of vampires all by myself. Mom stayed behind and let me handle it alone. I was terrified and confident and I don’t think the adrenaline rush has worn off yet. So you know…” said Jo. 

“About that…” replied Dean. 

But Jo had moved closer, her eyes sparkling and her hands wandering. Before he could get word in, she had pushed him against the wall, pressing her lips against his mouth. 

It was familiar and Dean could feel the slow heat pool in the pit of his stomach. He put his hands on Jo’s shoulder and gave her a gentle push away. 

“Jo I can’t,” said Dean. 

“What? Why?” asked Jo. 

And at that same moment the two of them realized that they were not the only people in the hallway. Dean stared back into Cas’s blue eyes and saw pain and hurt. 

“Cas..”

But Castiel has turned around and walked out of the backdoor, past the parking lot and all the way into the empty field. He was bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. 

“Cas, are you okay? What’s wrong? Cas, say something.” Dean put his arms around Cas and was relieved when Cas didn’t push him away. 

“I feel like I can’t breathe and my chest hurts. Why am I feeling this? Why do I feel so…bad… after seeing you with Jo,”asked Cas. 

“I am sorry Cas. I should have said something to you before,” said Dean. 

“What is going on?” asked Jo. She had followed them too. 

Dean and Cas turned around. Jo saw the way Cas was leaning on Dean and the protective manner in which Dean was holding on to Cas. A lightbulb went off. 

“Are you guys together? Like together together?” asked Jo. 

“What does…?” Cas asked while Dean just said, “Yes.”

“Oh I am sorry Cas. I didn’t know. Dean, why didn’t you tell me when we spoke on the phone? I wouldn’t have jumped you. Cas, I am really sorry. I would never do something like that on purpose. Dean you are an idiot,” said Jo. 

Cas was starting to look amused by the number of times Jo said sorry to him and Dean had the self-awareness to look embarrassed. Despite the initial hiccup, this was going better than he expected. Jo wasn’t hurt or mad and Cas seemed to be getting over his panic attack. He still owed both of them an explanation but they were already past the worst of it. 

A cold wind blew and everyone shivered. They took this as a sign to get back inside the Roadhouse. 

Dean held the door open as Cas walked through followed by Jo. 

“Hey Jo,” whispered Dean, “Can you wait to tell Ellen and Bobby? I want to be the one to tell them.”

“Sure, but I’ll only give you till dinner tomorrow because otherwise you’ll never get around to it. Deal?” said Jo. 

“Deal!” replied Dean with a huge sigh of relief. 

 

***

 

Dean went to bed really late. He decided to stay behind and help Ellen clean up and close the bar. Jo, Sam and Cas all left by mutual understanding. Bobby was still nursing his Jim Beam so Dean thought he might as well kill two birds with one stone. 

The conversation went pretty smoothly after a few non-starters. Ellen gave him a long hug. Bobby just patted him on the back and said to give Cas his blessings. They talked for an hour or so and Dean was more honest with than he had been with himself. He didn’t know where the relationship was going and he realized that this was just the beginning for Cas. He was learning about human desires and emotions which made the future between them very uncertain. For now, this is what Dean wanted and he could live with the uncertainty. As for what was next, they would cross that bridge when they got to it. 

Having gotten their blessing, Dean stumbled into bed next to Cas. He was too tired and drunk for anything more than cuddling. Cas, who seemed fast asleep, turned and fit himself around Dean’s silhouette and within minutes both of them were snoring.


End file.
